


The Blade Of The Son

by Chemi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elf!Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LongHairedVictor, M/M, Mage!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemi/pseuds/Chemi
Summary: The boy drifted to a graceful end and Viktor clapped lightly, gathering the boys attention for the first time. Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise, whipping around so quickly he nearly fell. Before his face had a chance to smash into the ice, he was steadied by two delicate yet strong hands. The two strangers stared at each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a school project I had to write for my Literature and The Arts class. We were instructed to create a fairy tale. This happened because 1) Im YOI trash and 2) Viktor looks like legolas with long hair. Feed back is appreciated.

Once upon a time, 

There was a young Elven prince envied by all. He was tall, lean, elegant- Seemingly perfect in every way. But he was not happy. His high social status did not make his 'royal' life simple; In fact, it just increased the pressure placed on his shoulders. His parents hardly acknowledged his existence and his peers were too cautious to speak with the PRINCE. Viktor was truly starting to despise the term.   
As time went on, Viktor continued to grow distant. He was overwhelmingly lonely and to put it bluntly- Bored. So he packed his few beloved items in a bag and disappeared into the night to find his own life purpose. 

Likewise, in a neighboring kingdom hidden away in a seemingly endless forest always coated in fresh white snow, a young boy was also being plagued with loneliness. Yuuri was nothing special, he was just a servant boy. According to Prince Plisetsky, his family had placed Yuuri in Prince Plisetsky's custody as a servant due to their struggle with poverty. They received payment's based on Yuuri's work performance. Yuuri hadn't actually seen his parents in years- His entire life almost. Prince Plisetsky wouldn't allow it.   
Prince Plisetsky was not a kind person. He himself was young in age. Yuuri often pondered where the Prince's parents were off to. Plisetsky always claims that they come on occasion due to their rule over another kingdom. Yuuri never dared to push further, He feared Plisetsky's wrath.   
Yuuri was the only servant in the palace. He was constantly on his feet, attempting to please everybody. There weren't many others in the palace, just a loyal group of friends of Prince Plisetsky's. But he was still pushed to breaking point every day without fail. If he didn't complete a task properly or argued he would be punished. Despite the abuse, Yuuri would never run.   
His parents depended on him to survive and....he knew of no where else. He was alone in the world. Isolated. Even if he were to run, there was no where for him to seek shelter.So he slaved away during the day. But he blossomed at night.   
For years, Yuuri had been sneaking out of the castle as soon as the sun freed the moon into the sky. He had never gotten caught before. Once he was free of the ice walls keeping him prisoner in his own skin, he became completely different. He had stolen ice skates from some of the men a few years prior; The frozen lake a safe distance away had become his life line.   
Tonight was no different, the stars greeted him warmly as he stepped onto the ice. He poured all his suppressed emotions into every jump and flip. Every fluid movement had a meaning. Yuuri was so into his routine, he didn't notice the eyes peering out at him from the trees.   
Viktor felt a warm smile grace his lips. The boy on the ice was definitely talented. Elves didn't usually participate in such activities, but Viktor had more than enough time on his hands at a young age. The boy drifted to a graceful end and Viktor clapped lightly, gathering the boys attention for the first time.   
Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise, whipping around so quickly he nearly fell. Before his face had a chance to smash into the ice, he was steadied by two delicate yet strong hands. The two strangers stared at each other.   
"Who are you?"Yuuri stepped away.   
"Sorry. My name is Viktor. I was just passing by but I couldn't help but watch. That was amazing. How long have you been skating?"   
Yuuri sputtered, wide eyed. Viktor chuckled.   
"I-I....for years..."Viktor's grin grew.   
"Wanna take a break with me?"   
"I don't know you."Yuuri protested.   
But shining blue eyes peered into his and his resolve crumbled quickly.   
They ended up sitting on a large boulder near the edge of the nature made rink.   
The conversation was awkward at first, but soon enough Yuuri felt like he had known the elf next to him for years.   
He was so engaged in conversation, he didn't notice the moon slowly fading into pink sprays of the soon to rise sun. When he did notice however, he panicked.   
"Where are you going?"Viktor asked sounding....Hurt? Disappointed?   
"I have to go....to work. I can't be late."   
Yuuri hadn't slept in two nights, yet he didn't find himself regretting spending the entire night out with the silver haired elf before him.   
"Oh...."Viktor sighed, sliding to his feet. "Will I ever see you again?"   
"...Tonight. Meet me here tonight. As soon as the sun sets." Viktor smiled at Yuuri's promise.  
The day seemed to pass even more painfully slow than usual. It must be due to his exhaustion...or Prince Plisetsky's foul mood. Yuuri had been punished three times already and it was only noon. His back ached with the lashes, but he masked each wince while scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees.   
Yuuri blames it on Elves natural healing instincts that cause Viktor to know Yuuri was hurting the moment they were in company together under the watchful night sky. Yuuri denied and denied, but Viktor knew better. They lapsed into silence observing one another. Yuuri deflected the subject by asking about Elven culture.   
This routine became common. Yuuri would sustain torment during the day then go spend time with Viktor before going back to the palace for three hours of sleep before repeating the cycle. But despite being tired and aching from beatings, Yuuri had never been happier. He didn't feel alone anymore.   
It was about three months later that the accident happened. Viktor had begun to join Yuuri in skating under the moon light. Everything was peaceful until Viktor didn't calculate a jump properly. It became apparent while he was in mid air that he was going to crash head first into the boulder.   
Yuuri's heart stopped. His blood running cold. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Viktor raised his arms in defense to soften the blow. Then the numb tingling in Yuuri's panicked bones exploded. An invisible force shoved Viktor towards the snow, causing him to land stunned but unharmed.   
The feeling was over as fast as it hit and Yuuri fell to his knees gasping. Weakness caused his body to tremble. Every ounce of energy had been drained from him in seconds.   
"Y-Yuuri?" Viktor's scared concerned eyes were staring holes into him.   
Yuuri didn't lift his gaze from the ice under his body.   
What had just happened?   
He....Yuuri did that....   
Yuuri had saved Viktor....   
But.....what....what was that?   
"Yuuri. Its okay Yuuri." Viktor was speaking gently, slowly getting to his feet, body still in shock at the almost accident.   
Viktor approached slowly, as he would a deer.   
Yuuri scrambled to his feet, backing away.   
"Don't touch me,"He sounded like a frightened child.   
"Yuuri. Whatever that was we can figure it out okay? Your ready to collapse. Let me take care of you."   
Yuuri ripped his skates off his feet with unstable hands, almost falling over multiple times.   
"I need to go. I need to go. I need to go."He chanted breathless, ignoring Viktor's protest and pleas.   
Just as he's about to disappear through the trees, Yuuri is stopped by a hand around his wrist.   
He was whipped around, stunning intense blue eyes analyzing him.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Whispered the distressed brown eyes.   
"Let me help you."   
Yuuri shook his head rapidly, attempting to release himself from Viktor's hold.   
Until- "Will I ever see you again?"   
The same words spoken on the first time they had met.   
Yuuri was still in a state of panic but he managed to process the words fully before responding.   
"...Tomorrow night. Meet me here tomorrow night. As soon as the sun sets."   
The familiar promise brought a small relieved smile to Viktor's face.   
Then the hold broke and Yuuri was free to leave the nature made rink. 

When Yuuri woke to start his day, he still felt fatigued. But there was a lightened feeling in his chest, as if an oppressing darkness had been lifted. He quickly locked away the thoughts of the previous night and proceeded to carry out a normal morning.   
Yuuri was perfectly balanced as he placed the numerous plates containing breakfast food down, Prince Plisetsky already sitting at the table. He was mid-way done when the prince spoke.   
"Yuuri? You wouldn't of happened to have heard anything about a young elf boy lately have you?"   
Yuuri forced himself not to freeze in shock.   
"No sir."   
Plisetsky's cold eye's drifted up to watch him as he continued setting out the meal.   
"You sure? Nothing at all? A young elf has been missing for a month or so. It's extremely important he is found. He's in danger. He is a prince of the Elven kingdom."   
Yuuri's breath caught.   
A prince...no....   
No. Not Viktor.   
Not his elf.   
"I'll report any news of the sort to you right away sir." Yuuri promised, setting down the last dish.   
"Mmm....I was almost positive you knew something," Plisetsky formed a sly grin.   
"W-Why is that sir?"   
That pressure from the previous night was building and Yuuri had to squeeze his hands into fist to satisfy the tingling itch in his palms.   
"Well Yuuri. It seems you've either been sleep walking, or you've been sneaking out at night. I just thought maybe you had come across him in your adventures."   
The door to the dinning hall swung open, Prince Plisetsky's friends strolling in.   
One look at their expressions confirmed Yuuri's suspicion.   
He slowly moved away from the prince, attempting to appear innocently unaware.   
The pressure was at a boiling point, Yuuri's body vibrating with energy.   
The ceiling and walls began to tremble as the men approached him.   
The closer they advanced, the stronger the trembling became.   
"Interesting."Plisetsky chuckled, rising from his chair.   
Then the five pounced as the prince stood back and watched.   
The walls crunched, large cracks spreading from the floor up to the ceiling.   
Yuuri struggled but was no match against five well built hunters.   
He could feel an explosion building in him, but it was extinguished as metal trapped his hands together.   
The cracks stopped appearing.  
The energy that had fueled Yuuri to fight vanished and his body quickly gave out under him.   
"Interesting indeed Yuuri. Magic huh?"   
Plisetsky was standing directly in front of him.   
His vision was blurring rapidly.   
"Those cuffs were made just for you, little mage."   
Yuuri was picked up by two of the unidentifiable figures.   
"Your parents were freaks of nature too." 

Viktor groaned into his hands. It had been three days. THREE.   
Yuuri had promised...   
Something just didn't feel right.   
The shock of having magic had understandably freaked the delicate skater out, but this was something else.   
Yuuri wouldn't leave him like this...waiting....   
Maybe it had to do with his injuries.   
Yuuri often showed up with fresh damage to his body.   
Elves were healers by nature, he could sense the hurt done to him.   
But Yuuri didn't want to talk about it, so Viktor didn't pressure him.   
The silent support had been there.   
From his new home built in the trees he had perfect view of the ice.   
It's how he had first seen Yuuri those months ago.   
Viktor had just started to succumb to sleep when bright colors flashed behind his eyelids, a gasp leaving his lips.   
It was dark but his abnormal sharp eyesight adjusted immediately.   
A small broken down figure was disposed on the ground, metal restricting him to the wall, not allowing for movement.   
Viktor felt him more than saw him; Yuuri's energy was impossibly low.   
He would be dead within hours.   
The scene shifted to the lake, flying down a path before stopping at the edge of the trees overlooking a large castle seemingly made of ice.   
Then it was over, leaving Viktor breathless in his bed.   
He hadn't had a proper vision in years.   
One thing was clear- Yuuri was in extreme danger. 

"You'll be dead soon."   
Yuuri didn't acknowledge him.   
The metal keeping him a prisoner was slowly draining him.   
All he could do was call out to Viktor mentally.   
He was scared.   
But he wouldn't let Prince Plisetsky see his weakness.   
"This is where she died you know. Your mom."   
Plisetsky was crouching down a few feet away from him, taunting.   
"I killed her Yuuri. I killed him on his throne and kept her down here for a few days. Want to know how we did it?"   
No.   
"Once upon a time, these two freaks gave birth to a pathetic baby boy. Knowing he was going to be a freak just like them, they fled like cowards into the woods. They built a castle full of riches, isolated to ensure their secret remained unknown. One day, this oblivious little brat was out skating at this small frozen lake not far from the grand castle. When a band of six meanies came along and took him, killing his guards in seconds. They then stormed the castle, the small boy used as a hostage. The hopeless king and queen submitted very quickly. It was a slaughter house, but nobody wanted little Prince Yuuri hurt."   
Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick.   
The confession stirred blurry memories that had been buried for years.   
His moms face, crying.   
His dad trying to reason with the lunatics.   
It was too much.   
Laughter rang out as Yuuri's defeated form began to leak silent tears from behind closed eyes.   
"You remember don't you? The beauty is, it was so long ago that nobody even knows this place is here. Everybody who did, died that day. It's like you never existed. I've kept you around for fun, I needed a good servant boy. But you've become a nuisance as of late."   
Plisetsky rose to his feet gracefully.   
"Goodbye Prince Yuuri." 

Viktor had to close his eyes to calm himself.   
It wouldn't be good to be discovered now.   
But as the dungeon door closed in the distance, Yuuri made a heart breaking noise.   
The boy didn't even look up as Viktor broke open the door.   
"Yuuri? Yuuri."   
Yuuri shuddered upon making eye contact.   
Breaking him free of the enchanted poisoned chains was much more difficult and took quite a while.But eventually Yuuri's arms were released and he slumped forward only to be caught by the elf's slender arms.   
He was hardly conscious anymore. Viktor quickly set about to healing him as much as possible. Above, Yelling broke out causing a small smile to cross Viktor's lips. His message had been received then.   
"What's going on Viktor?" Some of the light had returned to the deep brown eyes and Viktor knew Yuuri would be okay.   
"You didn't think I would come alone did you? I'm not quite that idiotic." 

As the two emerged to the ground floor, Yuuri leaning heavily upon his companion, they were exposed to the cause of the loud noises. Elves were everywhere, the six men on the ground in unbreakable bindings.   
"Viktor."   
Viktor flinched, earning a confused look from Yuuri.   
"Hey dad."   
A man in rich attire stepped out of the crowd, a crown of vines gleaming upon his silver hair.   
"Y-you....you really are a prince....."   
Viktor smiled sheepishly.   
"Just wait until we return home. What were you possibly thinking Viktor Nikiforov you young-" Many insulting words followed before Viktor cut in, polite yet assertive.   
"Father. I was not happy."   
Silence followed.   
"I was not happy....and I'm not going back. I love you and mother very much, but you both have your own responsibilities. We hadn't even held a conversation in at least five months. I'm an adult. It was time for me to find my calling and I did....I have."   
Viktor's father seemed to soften slightly.   
"There's a young lost prince here who has no one to guide him. I would appreciate your blessing to be that person. If he'll have me that is,"   
At this all attention was directed at the still not fully well Yuuri.   
Color stained his cheeks as he nodded aggressively, causing Viktor to chuckle.   
".....If you ever require help of any kind, you can turn to us. As of now, This boy is not a prince, he is a newly born king. We will help restore life to this frozen kingdom lost in time."   
Yuuri was speechless as the army of elves bowed.   
Viktor grinned at his expression of many emotions.   
He could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves as he tangled their hands together, giving a comforting squeeze. 

True to his word, Viktor's father aided heavily in the rebuilding of the ice palace. Trees were removed in order to build a town, people moving from the elven realm to become citizens under Yuuri's rule. Viktor stayed by his side the entire time: as a friend, as a teacher, as a supporter, as something so important there is not words to describe it. Yuuri learned how to control his magic as his parents once had. The six men that had attempted to ruin his life were locked away in the deepest part of the elves dungeons; Eventually they were charged with treason and were executed. In the end everything worked itself out.   
....And Viktor and Yuuri still spent dusk until dawn out on their ice.   
They lived happily ever after. 

~The End~


End file.
